vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians VHS 1999
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *Doug's 1st Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocasette Opening Previews (cont.) *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *A Bug's Life *Madeline: Lost in Paris *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Great Mouse Detective *Bally Total Fitness *Ohio Election *10-10-220 *Mountain Dew *Oldsmobile Intrigue *Disney's Animal Kingdom *Hand Guard Mouse Works Bumpers * And now for your viewing enjoyment, an all-new Mouse Works cartoon starring Mickey and Pluto Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A Mouse Works Cartoon Episode Titles * Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaners Ending Credits *Executive Producers/Directors: Tony Craig, Roberts Gannaway *Producer: Melinda Rediger *Art Director: Mike Moon *Storyboard Supervisor: Rick Schneider *Story Editor: Kevin Campvell *Written by: Roberts Gannaway *Storyboard by: Cynthia Petrovic *Voices: **Mickey: Wayne Allwine **Pluto: Bill Farmer *Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomas *Music by: Stephen James Taylor *Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation Canada Inc. *Director: William Speers *Director of Layout: Riccardo Durante *Sequence Director; Marc Sevier *Background Supervisor: Ian Hastings *Effects Supervisor: Bob Cowan, Dan Turner *Film Editor: Tony Mizgalski *Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation *I.A.S.T.E.-IA *©1998 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved ABC Bumper * See more of Mickey and Friends in "Mouse Works" part of Disney's One Saturday Morning on ABC Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logos (Cold) * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "One Hundered and One Dalmatians" * Technicolor® * Filmed in: VistaVision * With the Talents of: Rod Taylor, J. Pat O'Malley, Betty Lou Gibson, Martha Wentworth, Ben Wright, Cate Bauer, Dave Frankham, Fred Worlock, Lisa Davis, Tom Conway, Judor Owen, George Pelling, Ramsay Hill, Sylvia Marriott, Queenie Leonard, Marjorie Bennett, Micky Maga, Barbara Beaird, Mimi Gibson, Sandra Abbott, Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, Bob Stevens, Paul Wexler, Mary Wickes, Barbara Luddy, Lisa Daniels, Helen Stanley, Don Barclay, Dal McKennon, Jeanne Bruns, Lucille Bliss, Paul Frees, Clarence Nash, Rickie Sorensen * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Ruth Wright, Betty Gossin * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer, Jr. * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Camera: Ed Austin * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, A.S.C., Eustace Lycett * © Copyright MCMLX Walt Disney Productions * All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: George Bruns * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute, Jack Dumont · Saxophone * Songs: Mel Leven * Story: Bill Peet * Based on the book "The Hundered and One Dalmatians" by: Dodie Smith * Character Designs And Stylings: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson * Animation Direction: Frank Jiromas * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Bill Justice, Hal King, Les Clark, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Juluis Svendsen, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Amby Paliwoda, George Goepper, Bob Youngquist, Henry Tanous, Charles Downs, Bob McCrea, John Kennedy, Fred Kopietz, Jack Bailey * Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * Effects Animation: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus, Ed Parks, Jack Buckley * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen, Saul Bass, Xavier Atencio * Color Styling: Walt Peregoy * Background: Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Anthony Rizzo, Bill Layne, Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Pregory, Fil Mottola * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Art Direction and Production Design: Ken Anderson * Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby * Produced By: Walt Disney * Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton S. Luske, Clyde Geronimi Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Walt Disney Production